


One Last Adventure With You

by xPinkSprinkledDonutx



Series: He Loves Me Not [4]
Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, It's still a work in progress, M/M, Married Idiots In Love, Minor Injuries, Post-Night at the Museum 3: Secret of the Tomb, Rating May Change, and I'll add more tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPinkSprinkledDonutx/pseuds/xPinkSprinkledDonutx
Summary: The tablet is due to return to London in six months. Jedediah and Octavius try to make the most of their time left together.**On hiatus**
Relationships: Jedediah/Octavius (Night at the Museum)
Series: He Loves Me Not [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869961
Comments: 15
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, life has been pretty hectic for me lately. Getting hit by writer's block didn't help. But, thankfully, things have been getting better, so hopefully I'll be able to write more regularly again. 
> 
> I usually don't start posting until it's 100% finished, but I've already rewritten this twice already and I feel like I'm just going to keep procrastinating and be tempted to change things AGAIN unless I start sharing it. This means updates won't be as frequent as I'd like, but I'll do my best. 
> 
> Thank y'all for being patient with me. ^_^

Several weeks had passed since the wedding, and the Natural History Museum shut its doors for the day, bringing the exhibits to life once more to freely roam the halls. Rexy wagged his tail happily as he played tug of war with Trixie, Ahkmenrah and Lancelot patrolled the halls to make sure everything was running smoothly, and the Neanderthals were playing catch with a priceless vase, nearly giving McPhee a heart attack in the process. 

All in all, another average night.

Except...Something was off. 

It had begun earlier that week, when Octavius claimed that he would be busy for the next few nights with meetings and training. At first, Jed didn’t think much of it. This was pretty common for the general, so while he didn’t like it, he just had to deal with it like usual. 

It wasn’t until the next night that he began to suspect something was going on. Sure, Octy was still busy, but that didn’t mean Jed couldn’t drop by and say ‘hi’, right? He had barely reached the edge of the diorama, however, when he was ambushed by a group of cowboys, suddenly asking him to stay and help with something or another. When he finally got the chance to visit their neighbors, it was nearly sunrise, so he had to stay put. 

The next few nights were exactly the same, and he was sick of it.

Jedediah wasn’t an idiot. There was something going on in Rome and nobody wanted him to know what it was. It didn’t help that Octavius was just as tight lipped about it when they met up the previous night in the west. And he knew just how to distract Jed long enough for him to forget all about it. 

Well, tonight he was gonna finally find out what had everybody so secretive, whether they liked it or not. 

First, as much as he hated to do so, he had to be patient. He sat around talking to the others, joking and acting nonchalant, all the while keeping an eye out for his chance to strike. 

It didn't take long before there was a shout from below, and one of the cowboys rushed over to drop the rope down. Several Romans climbed up, chatting excitedly about something as they wandered further into the diorama. Meanwhile, the rope was left there for anyone to use.

Jed grinned. Time to make his move. 

“I think I’mma head out for a drive, fellas.” He announced, stretching his arms as he stood up from the empty crate he has been sitting on. 

“Yeah?” One of them raised a brow at him, narrowing his eyes. “Ya gon’ bring Octavius with ya?” He asked, and the others gathered around had perked up. Jed pretended not to notice how they were ready to stop him in his tracks the second he took a step towards Rome. 

“Nah, not tonight. He’s busy so it’s just gonna be me. I’ll see y’all ‘round.” He waved goodbye as he made his way to the rope, propelling down. He walked out of the diorama as casually as he could, even whistling loudly, feeling eyes watching him the whole time. Once he reached the exit he darted around the corner, and waited for another minute or so.

Peeking back around, he couldn’t see anyone keepin’ an eye out for him, seeming to believe he was gone. Smirking, he glanced over to their neighbors. He couldn’t see very far into the exhibit, but for the most part it seemed pretty quiet. The soldiers must have finished their duties for the night. 

His eyes moved down to the rope the soldiers left behind as they climbed down earlier. 

Taking one last glance to make sure nobody was looking, he snuck back inside, sticking close to the wall and running beneath the west, out of sight. 

He climbed up as fast as he could, pausing briefly to check his surroundings. There were only a few soldiers milling around, and none of them were lookin’ his way. 

Scrambling up, he quickly hid behind the nearest building, slowly sneaking deeper into the diorama while keeping an eye out for whatever was causing everyone’s weird behavior lately. 

Given how everyone had been actin’, he half expected to see Rome turned upside down, or overrun by wild bulls, or...or _something_. Looking around, however, nothing was different. Everything seemed perfectly normal to him. 

What was the big deal? Why was everyone tryin’ to keep him out? And where was Octavius?

“Cyrus! Report!” 

_'Speak of the devil.’_ He thought, stopping in his tracks. Footsteps could be heard, and Jed pressed his back against the wall of the building he was hiding behind, heart beating fast. 

“Sir, he’s nowhere to be seen.” Jed recognized Cyrus, Octy’s second in command. 

“Oh, Jupiter, how did he even get out of my-” He could hear Octavius let out a long, exasperated sigh. “Alright, I want everyone available to search for him. Make sure he didn’t leave the exhibit, and check the rooftops. He couldn’t have gotten far.” 

“Yes, sir!” 

Jed stayed in his hiding spot as Octavius' voice moved away, calling out orders to the few soldiers still out in the open. He crossed his arms, frowning as his little visit seemed to just bring more questions than answers. The strained edge in Octy's voice once made him more concerned with whatever was going on. 

And just who was 'he', anyway? 

A soft noise drew him out of his thoughts. Looking down, Jed let out a gasp, his eyes widening. 

A small, orange tabby cat sniffed at him curiously, his fluffy tail swishing behind him. Large, amber eyes stared up at him, and he let out another little ‘mew’. 

Jed felt his heart melt, a huge grin growing across his face. 

“I wasn’t sure what I’d find up here, but it sure weren’t you.” He laughed. “Where’d ya come from, lil’ fella?”

The cat just continued to stare up at him, curious but hesitant to move any closer.

“You the reason my husband sounds like he’s ‘bout to have a stroke out there?” He asked, kneeling down. The cat took a step back, startled and wary. 

“Hey, now, don’t be scared. I don’ bite.” Jed slid off his glove, slowly holding it out for him. Still a bit unsure, the cat slowly inched closer, sniffing his hand. Jed held still, resisting the urge to reach out and scratch him behind the ears, not wanting to scare him away. 

He seemed to decide Jed wasn’t going to hurt him, and happily rubbed his cheek against his hand. 

Jed didn’t even bother hiding his happy squeak, eagerly reaching out to properly pet him. The cat warmed up to him quickly, purring up a storm. After a minute or so, he sat back, leaning against the building and the little kitty curled up into his lap. Jedediah stroked his back, the long fur soft and fluffy like cotton candy. 

“I don’ know where ya came from, but if ya don’ stop bein’ such a sweetie pie I’m takin’ ya back home with me." He rubbed the cat's belly, earning a playful bite on the hand in response. "How are ya so soft and fluffy? I swear you’re the cutest thing I ever seen, lil’ fella.” 

“I’m not sure if I should be insulted by that or not.” 

Looking up, he saw Octavius standing before him, watching the two with an amused smile. 

“Darlin’, did you do this?” Jed asked, gently lifting the cat into his arms as he stood up. “Why didn’t ya tell me?”

“It was supposed to be a surprise.” He explained. “I had asked Larry and Tilly to help find a cat our size, and earlier this week Larry had finally brought him.” He reached out to scratch his head, and the cat happily leaned into the attention. 

“Is that why y’all’ve been tryin’ to keep me outta Rome?” 

“He was quite skittish at first, so I wanted to give him time to adjust to our home before you met him. I tried keeping him in my room, but…” Octavius sighed. “He’s quite an adventurous little thing. Always off exploring and getting himself into trouble.”

“I think we’ll get along just fine, lil’ fella.” Jed smiled down at their cat, feeling warm and fuzzy with affection. “I figured something fishy was goin’ on with y’all tryin’ to keep me away. Was everyone else in on it but me?”

“It wasn’t my plan, but yes. You know very well how fast gossip spreads around here. I’m amazed you hadn’t found out before now.” He paused, reaching up to twist the ring on his finger. “You’re not upset I did this without consulting you first, are you? I realize owning a pet is a big responsibility, I ju-”

Jed cut him off with a quick kiss. “I can’t be mad when you’re this sweet, darlin’. This was real nice of ya, I love him.”

“You do?” He beamed, relieved. “Good, I was worried you wouldn’t.” 

“Ya worry too much, Octy.” He teased, looking down at the cat settling comfortably in his arms. “So, does he have a name yet?”

“Not yet. I had a few ideas, but I didn’t want to decide without you.”

“Whatcha have in mind?”

“Well, I was thinking perhaps Topaz, but I’m not sure. Do you have any ideas?” 

“Hmmm…Pumpkin? Muffin? Cinnamon?”

“Are _all_ of your suggestions going to be food related?” Octavius chuckled, and Jed childishly stuck his tongue out at him. “Don’ act like none of them would be adorable. Ya got anything else?”

Octavius thought about it for a moment. “Hm...What about Leo?” 

At that moment, the cat meowed, squirming in Jed’s arms as he reached his paw out towards the general.

“I think he just gave ya his seal of approval.” He adjusted his hold on him, scratching under his chin. “I think Leo’s a mighty fine name for this little guy.” 

“In that case, welcome to our home, Leo.” He said fondly, stroking his head. “I’ll let my men know as soon as possible. They have already grown quite attached to him.” 

“Can’t say I blame ‘em. I’m sure my boys will love him, too.” 

“I certainly hope so. We’ll need volunteers to watch him, otherwise Larry just might take him away.” 

“‘Scuse me?” Jed instinctively held Leo tighter, making him let out a surprised squeal. “Whadaya mean take him away? We just got him!”

“Larry only agreed to help find a cat for us with one condition; We must always have somebody watching him. No exceptions.” He explained, and Jed raised a brow.

"Seems a little strict, don’ it?”

“Consider how small he is, love. If he jumped out of the exhibit, imagine how he might hurt himself. That’s quite the drop, even for us. And what would happen if he left this room? How would he fare against the larger residents?” 

He had a point there. Jed looked down at Leo, imagining him running through the halls, one of the mammoths stampeding towards him, no idea he was even there-

“I ain’t gon’ let that happen. I’m gonna make sure he ain’t ever out of our sight, I promise ya.” 

“Jedediah, I love you, you know I do,” Octy said, smiling and trying to contain a chuckle. “But given how you’re both prone to causing mischief and getting into trouble, I feel as if YOU need to be watched just as much as Leo.”

“Oh, come on! I ain’t that bad!”

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but _who_ was it that needed his arm reattached?” 

“Jeez Louise, I lose a limb ONE time an’ ya just can’t let it go, huh?”

“Nope.” He pulled Jed closer, pressing a soft kiss to the tip of his nose, smirking when Jed’s cheeks flared up. “Now, we should inform the others that this little one is safe and sound.” He said, scratching Leo behind the ears, earning a loud purr in response. 

“Think my boys can come over and meet him, too?”

“Love, I’m fairly certain you’re the LAST to have met him by now.”

“What?! Come on, that ain’t fair!”

“Fine, the next time I get us a pet I’ll tell you straight away.”

“Can the next one be a dragon?”

“Oh, yes, I’ve been meaning to set Rome on fire lately.”

“You’re no fun.” 

The two made their way out from behind the building, bickering back and forth, hands intertwined. Meanwhile, Leo relaxed in Jed's arm, content to just sit and listen to them squabble, occasionally meowing to remind them to give him attention. Neither wanted to think about how they barely had half a year left to enjoy spending time with him, or with one another. There was a time for those kinds of worries, and it wasn't now. For the moment, they just relished the joy of welcoming him into their home. 

There was still six months before the tablet returned to London. Who knew what life would throw at them during that time?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on taking this long, but things got a little crazy for me again, and I had to take another break for my own mental health. Everything is fine now, so hopefully the next one won't take as long to finish ^_^

Often, when one performs a task enough times, it becomes automatic. An action you don’t necessarily think about; your body knows what to do by this point. Such as signing papers, sharpening a sword, and so on.

It is during such moments that mistakes often occur, as this night would prove.

As the evening began, all was well. Training had gone smoothly, and everything was setting up to be a rather peaceful night as Octavius finished up his responsibilities. Cyrus accompanied him as he made his way to the edge of the exhibit, chatting away as he pulled out the rope to climb down. 

Larry had stopped by to pick up Jedediah hours ago, requiring his assistance as his class would be discussing the wild west soon. This had been happening for the past week, so Octavius wasn’t surprised to hear Larry enter and whisk him away once more. 

Although Jedediah was currently absent, Octavius still had some minor business to attend to with their neighbors. The previous night, he had accidentally left his sword in Jed’s tent after visiting, and realized it just as the sun was about to rise, leaving him to quickly borrow another soldiers’ so he could maintain his pose for the day.

As he continued to talk, his hands moving automatically to tie the rope, he failed to spot the way the knot wasn’t properly secured. 

Saying farewell, he began to slide down, not thinking anything amiss. That was, until the rope slid free from the post, and he found himself plummeting quickly to the floor below. 

He barely had time to let out a startled yelp before he collided with the ground, a sharp pain shooting up his leg as his ankle twisted painfully. He gasped in pain, clutching his leg as his ankle throbbed. He let out a string of Latin curses, squeezing his eyes shut. 

“Sir?!” He could hear Cyrus call out from above. 

“I’m fine!” He yelled back through clenched teeth. “Just...Just give me a moment, all is well!” 

His ankle said otherwise, however. Stubbornly, Octavius slowly began to rise, but the moment he put pressure on his ankle he found himself falling back down, letting out a another cry as pain shot up his leg once more. 

“Y’all alright over there?” 

Oh, _wonderful_. Now some of the cowboys were peering over their exhibit curiously. Octavius felt his face begin to burn as his audience began to slowly grow. More rope had been secured and several of his men scrambled down, and several cowboys began to do the same. 

“Are you alright?” Cyrus asked once his feet hit the floor. 

“I assure you, I’m perfectly-” Octavius tried to diffuse the concern around him by standing again, this time leaning heavily on the other leg while barely placing any pressure on the injured ankle. Still, he could feel it continue to throb, and he could tell by the look on the faces around him that they could see the pain on his face. “-perfectly fine.”

“It don’t seem like ya are.” One of the cowboys observed, scrutinizing his ankle with a skeptical frown. 

“It’s nothing serious.” He gingerly placed more weight on said ankle to prove his point, and if it wasn’t for the multiple hands shooting out to grab onto him he likely would have crumpled to the floor.

It seemed there was no use denying it. He was injured, and he wasn’t fooling any of them.

“We should get you back to your quarters, sir.” Cyrus suggested, draping his arm across his shoulder. Octavius gladly leaned against him, grateful for the support. 

“How y’all planning on doin’ that?” The cowboy pointed up at the diorama above them. “Unless ya got yourselves a fancy elevator hidden away, I don’t think he’s goin’ nowhere.” 

They began to discuss getting him back up, and Octavius did his best not to scowl. It wasn’t as if he didn’t appreciate their concern, but he felt like an idiot for injuring himself in such a manner. And now everyone was fussing over him while he could do nothing but stand there and let them. 

“-isn’t as if I haven’t _tried_ speaking with him about it, but he just won’t listen.”

“Shall I try discussing this with McPhee?”

“No, no, it’s fine. It’s my tablet, so I should be the one to ask about-”

Voices could be heard outside approaching the exhibit, and several cowboys rushed over, letting out yells and shrill whistles to grab their attention.

“Hey! Y’all mind givin’ us a hand over here?”

“Is something the matter?” Ahkmenrah poked his head in, peering curiously into the exhibit. Behind him Lancelot did the same, eyes darting around the room looking for danger with a hand on his sword.

“Octavius needs y’all’s help over here.” One of them explained, leading the two over to the diorama. 

“Are you alright, my friend?” Lancelot asked as he approached, kneeling down to get a better look at him. 

“There was a small incident, it’s nothing serious.” He tried to reassure them, doing his best to maintain his commanding demeanor even while clinging to his second in command for stability.

“The rope slipped and his ankle seems to have taken the worst of the fall.” Cyrus interjected, shooting Octavius a stern glare for trying to downplay his injury _again_. “We would greatly appreciate it if you would give us a hand helping him back into Rome, if it isn’t too much trouble.”

“Oh, of course! It would be no trouble at all!” Lancelot happily extended his hand, holding it before them. “It is a knight’s duty to help those in need. Come, I shall see that you are home safe and sound!”

“On the bright side, things should be all better tomorrow night.” Ahk assured him as Cyrus carefully helped him onto the knight’s hand. “I’m sure with the tablet’s magic, you’ll wake up perfectly fine tomorrow evening.”

That did bring a small bit of comfort and relief to Octavius as he was gingerly placed back into the diorama with Cyrus. He could endure this embarrassing situation for a single night, at the very least. 

“We passed Jed and Larry earlier, it shouldn’t take long to find them again.” Ahk said while Lancelot helped carry the others into the diorama as well. “We’ll let him know what happened so-”

“No!” Octavius burst out before he could stop himself, all eyes turning to him. He cleared his throat. “No, that’s quite alright. He’s busy tonight, I don’t wish to disrupt him.” 

Octavius knew how much Jedediah enjoyed spending time with Larry now that he had begun regularly visiting the museum. It would be selfish of him to cut his time with their old friend short over some silly injury.

“Are you sure?” The pharaoh asked, sharing a confused glance with Lancelot. 

"I’m certain of it. You said that all will be well by tomorrow, correct?"

"Yes, but-"

"If that’s true, then he shouldn’t have to worry about this at all. It will be fine, I assure you."

Neither man looked convinced, but reluctantly agreed to not inform Jedediah. They then left the exhibit, returning to their duties, while Octavius was guided back to his bedroom thanks to Cyrus. 

With some assistance, the armor was stripped off and he was left in just his tunic. His ankle was propped up on several pillows while Cyrus carefully wrapped it. “I’ll make sure the men know you’ll be resting for the remainder of the night. I’m sure they’ll be relieved to know you’ll be up and about again tomorrow.”

“Really, you think word hasn’t already spread about what happened?” Octavius huffed, arms crossed as he laid back on the bed. “I’d be amazed if Ahkmenrah wasn't already off telling the whole museum about it.”

“Look, I know the pharaoh has a tendency to gossip like a nosy socialite, but I doubt he would just run around blathering about this to everyone. You said yourself you didn’t want Jedediah to know, so the less he speaks of it the less likely he is to find out.” Cyrus paused, looking up to meet his gaze. “Was that really a good idea, sir? I don’t mean to pry into your private life, it’s just…If my partner was hurt, I wouldn’t take kindly to that being kept from me.”

“Neither would I, if our roles were reversed.” He admitted, quietly. “It’s just...Perhaps if I had sustained worse injuries, I would have. But, well....” He gestured to his ankle. “This is hardly cause for alarm, in my opinion. And all will be fine tomorrow, so I don’t see a reason to have him worry over it.”

“If you think it’s best to not mention it, I’ll trust your judgement. Just know if you change your mind, I’ll have a message sent as soon as possible.”

“How do you intend to send a message if I’m stuck laying in bed and you’re off running Rome in my absence?”

“Did you really think I was going to patch you up and then leave you completely alone until sunrise?” Cyrus scoffed, finishing his work on his ankle. “I’ll be checking on you throughout the night. Given how stubborn you can be, I wouldn’t be surprised to find you trying to sneak back out there insisting you can still do your job.” 

“How, by hopping around on one foot?” Octavius chuckled, letting a small grin break out. “Cyrus, I may be stubborn, but I’m not an idiot.”

“Of course not. You’re just clumsy, evidently.” He returned the grin, standing. “Before I go, is there anything else you need me to do?”

“No, no, you’ve done more than enough. Thank you for everything you’ve done tonight.”

“You would do the same for any one of us, it was the least I could do.” He saluted him, hand over his chest. “I’ll be back shortly, sir.”

With that, Octavius was left alone in his room. Sighing heavily, he listened to the muffled sounds of Rome beyond his door. His ankle still throbbed, and now that he had a moment to finally rest and process everything he realized that the rest of his body was aching from the fall as well. To top it off, he could feel the beginnings of a headache take shape.

"What a wonderful night this turned out to be…"

"Mew!" 

Something soft landed directly onto his chest, knocking the wind out of him. Looking down, he found himself staring into Leo’s large, golden eyes. The feline stared back expectantly, fluffy tail swaying behind him as he let out another mew when Octavius failed to begin giving him attention.

"When did you get in here?" He asked, scratching behind his ear with a fond smile. "If I recall, Marius was supposed to be watching you tonight, wasn't he? You didn't sneak off, did you?"

Leo simply closed his eyes, purring happily as he made himself comfortable on top of him. 

“Between you and Jedediah, I swear I’ll be completely gray before the tablet leaves.” His smile faded, and with another sigh he stared up at the ceiling.

"Do you think I should have informed him of this?" He pondered, stroking Leo's back. "I'd hate to needlessly worry him, especially over something as minor as this. It isn’t as if I’m dying, after all. Besides, he’s helping Larry, and I really don’t want to be a bother to him."

Leo yawned, curling into a ball and readying himself for a nap. 

"You're a wonderful help, little one. Thank you for your valuable input." He smirked, booping his pink nose. 

The room was quiet once more, with only the sounds of his breathing and Leo's purrs filling the air. He huffed, tapping his fingers on the mattress as the minutes passed by.

He glared down at his ankle, cursing his situation once again. If he had just made sure the rope was tied properly, none of this would have happened. Octavius hated nothing more than sitting around, especially when there were still things he had to get done. He would even take a dreadfully dull meeting over simply doing nothing. 

"Thankfully I only have to suffer for tonight." He said just to hear something other than the silence around him. "I suppose having some peace and quiet isn't the worst thing in the world."

_"Octavius!"_

…

_'Well, that was nice while it lasted.'_

He had barely finished that thought before his door flew open, slamming into the wall. With a startled yelp, Leo jumped off and ran beneath the desk. 

Jedediah, out of breath, frantically looked over Octavius, eyes growing wide when he finally spotted his ankle.

"What happened?" Shutting the door, he hurried to his side. "Who did this? Gimme names, I'll teach 'em a lesson." 

“Who did- Love, this is nobody’s fault but my own. I thought you were with Larry, when did-”

“He had to leave early. I heard Billy sayin’ somethin’ about ya gettin’ hurt, so I just ran right over.” Taking a seat beside him, he glanced over Octavius again. “Anythin’ else hurt? I ain’t no good with first aid but I can try if ya need me to help with somethin’.” 

“Jedediah, I’m _fine_.” He insisted, stomach twisting into knots at the look on Jed’s face. “It’s nothing, really. I’m sorry you rushed over here for something so trivial.”

Jed gaped at him, stunned. “I think my ears are playin’ tricks on me, ‘cuz there ain’t no way I just heard what I thought I heard.” His tone grew serious, grabbing his hand tightly. “This ain’t nothin’, and it sure as hell ain’t trivial, Octavius. You’re hurt.” 

“Believe me, I’m well aware of that.” He grumbled, the slight headache from earlier slowly growing into a heavy pounding against his skull. “It isn’t nearly as bad as it could have been. Besides, all will be fine by the time we wake tomorrow night. I’m sorry for making you worry over something like this.” 

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“It's-”

“I swear if you say it’s nothin’ again I’m throwin’ this at your thick skull.” Releasing his hand, he slid off his glove, ring proudly on display. “I didn’t say yes to get a pretty rock. I said yes ‘cuz you’re important to me.” Reaching out, he ran his fingers through his curls. “I don’ care if it’s your ankle, a broken rib, or just a papercut. It ain’t nothin’ to me.” 

Between his sweet words, how he continued to gently stroke his hair and the way his piercing gaze had softened, it was a wonder Octavius didn’t just melt right then and there. He felt himself begin to smile, reaching up to hold Jed’s face in his hands. 

“I’ll never understand how I got so lucky…” He whispered, the warmth from the affection pushing the aches throughout his body to the side. For now, all he could focus on was the smile he got in return, sending his heart racing. 

“I feel like I should be the one askin’ that.” 

Their kiss was interrupted as a blur of orange leapt up beside them, letting out a curious mew. 

“Are ya gonna make sneakin’ up on me a habit?” Pulling back, Jed happily lifted Leo into his arms, grin wide and eyes bright. “I didn’t know you were here, lil’ fella. Where were ya hidin’?”

“I believe he was cowering under the desk after you barged in like a rampaging bull earlier.”

"Oops. Sorry 'bout that, buddy." He kissed the top of his head in apology. "I'll ask Gigantor if he's got any more little treats for ya next time he's here."

"Speaking of Larry, how is his class going?" 

"What class?" Jed froze, eyes widening. "Ah, I mean, it's fine! Goin’ real smooth! Like jelly on toast! Everythin’s peachy! Don't ya worry ‘bout it!" 

Octavius raised a brow. “Are you sure everything is alright? I’m not as knowledgeable as the subject as you clearly are, but if there’s something I may assist with-”

“No, it’s fine! Thanks for offerin’, but we’ll handle it. It’s just gonna take longer than we thought to...y’know, finish. The stuff. For his class.” Clearing his throat, he rubbed the back of his neck, finally meeting Octavius’ gaze with a smile trying desperately to appear casual. “So, uh...how’ve ya been?”

Octavius crossed his arms, eyes narrowing as suspicion grew. “Jedediah, what are you and Larry up to?” 

“We ain’t up to nothin’.” He insisted, his gaze flickering to the wall briefly. “Ya make it sound like we’re hatchin’ up a scheme or somethin'. It’s just real borin’. You’d probably rather be stuck in here another night.”

Memories of running around with Tilly night after night flashed across his mind, deflecting Jedediah’s probing questions. 

“I suppose you’re right. I’ll just let you two take care of it.” He said, letting the matter go for the moment. Whatever he and Larry were planning, he was sure to discover it when the time came. Reaching out, he lovingly petted Leo, perfectly content to remain nestled in Jed’s arms. “As much as I detest laying around, I’m glad I at least have you and this little one here to keep me company for the remainder of the night.”

“There ain’t nowhere I’d rather be, honeysuckle.”

“Gods, PLEASE don’t start this.” Octavius groaned, rubbing his eyes while Jed laughed wickedly. “I’m already in pain, spare me your ridiculous pet names.”

“What’re ya gonna do to stop me, bumble bee?” 

"Jedediah, I swear-"

"We still got plenty of time 'til sunrise. I'm just gettin' started, jelly bean."

“That’s it, I want a divorce.” 


	3. Chapter 3

The nights continued to pass by, and life continued as normal. Or, as normal as living exhibits inside of a museum could be. Rexy and Trixie were given lectures from Lancelot and Tilly for nearly breaking another artifact from their roughhousing, Dexter ran from room to room looking for mischief, and the miniatures relaxed among the dioramas as they wrapped up their nightly duties.

Well, _most_ were relaxing.

Jedediah laid on his stomach, pillow tucked under his chin as he watched Octavius from the large bed. Sitting at his desk, the general had his nose buried in papers, eyes locked in fierce concentration as his quill scribbled across the sheets. His armor was gone, leaving him in just his tunic. 

"How've ya not run out of things to sign yet? Seems like all ya been doin’ lately is shoving your mug in them papers." Jed huffed, brows creasing when Octy didn't even pause or turn his head to respond.

"I've been slacking lately. I need to catch up or else things will only grow worse." 

"I ain't never seen ya have _this_ much work before, though. Something happen?"

"Not necessarily. It's just that I've been working on some additional tasks for my men. I didn't think it would lead to so much…"

"Then why not have Cyrus or someone else help ya?" 

"I can handle it myself."

Sighing, Jed sat up, crossing his arms. "You're gonna end up dropping like a fly if ya keep this up. You need a break, darlin'."

"I will take a break once this is finished." 

Jed scowled. Normally he didn't get involved in Octys work. That was none of his business, after all. Even when he went with him to those god awful meetings he just kept quiet and listened (and absolutely _not_ falling asleep and snoring loud enough to wake the dead). But watching him work almost non stop night after night on top of his normal training was starting to really worry him. Octavius just dismissing it like it was nothin’ didn’t help either.

If he was gonna be a stubborn bull about this, then so would Jed. 

Hopping off of the bed, Jed leaned against the desk. Octavius barely glanced at him. 

It wasn’t until he placed his hand firmly on top of the papers that Octavius finally stopped, letting out an irritated sigh. 

“May I help you with something?” He looked up, unamused. “Unless you wish for me to remain here until sunrise, I need to focus.”

Finally getting a good close look at him that night, Jedediah’s heart sank. He wasn’t sure which was more unsettling; the dark circles under his usually warm and lively eyes or the clear signs of fatigue and stress written plain a day across his face.

“Octavius, you’re takin’ a break.”

“It shouldn’t be much longer, I can finish this if you would just kindly move.”

“Well that’s too bad, ‘cuz I ain’t movin’ ‘til ya call it quits for the night and _relax_.”

Rubbing his temple, Octavius finally set the quill aside. “How long do you insist on doing this?”

“Until ya stop. Plain and simple.”

Pausing for a moment, his shoulders finally sagged, giving in. “ _Fine,_ you win. Satisfied?” 

“Workin’ yourself ragged like this ain’t good, an’ you know it. I don’t like seein’ ya like this. I know you’re passionate about your work, but you don’t gotta do this all by yourself.” 

"I _know_ , it's…" He trailed off, gaze moving back to the desk. “It’s just easier to forget about everything when I have something to focus on. And I want to ensure everything is taken care of when this is over.” 

“We’ve still got time ‘til the tablet leaves.” Jed reminded him, rubbing his shoulder. “You got four months left if there’s anythin’ ya wanna get done.”

“ _Barely_ four months. I swear, it feels as though the nights are passing faster and faster. Before we know it, the tablet will be gone and I won’t know when the next time I’ll see you will be. I...I’d really rather not think about that...”

"Come here, Octy." Jed pulled him close, and Octavius gladly wrapped his arms around his waist, burying his face in his chest. Jed returned the hug, gently combing his fingers through his hair while Octy clung to him tightly. “I know you’re worried about the future, but drownin’ yourself in paperwork just to stop thinkin’ bout it ain’t gonna help nothin’.”

"I _know_ , I just…" Sigh. "I suppose it’s just finally set in that this truly isn’t meant to last."

“There's gotta be another way to help get your mind off it without putting all this stress on yourself."

"I will _gladly_ take suggestions."

"Then let's get movin'." Jed pulled away, tugging Octavius out of his chair and to the door. 

"Where are we going?" 

"I dunno, but I'm gonna find something to help ya. I don't care if it takes all night." He declared, shoving the door open and making straight for the edge of the diorama. The rest of Rome was buzzing with chatter as soldiers stood around talkin’ with one another, paying them no mind. 

“At least give me a moment to put my armor back on first.” 

“You can go one night without that cape, can’t ya?”

“It’s a- Honestly, why do I even bother anymore?”

Rope tied in place (with Jed checking twice to make sure it was secure, just in case) the two slid to the floor, headin’ straight for their car. Once inside, Jed sped down the halls, lookin’ for something, _anything_ , to try and take their minds off of the tablet. 

The lobby was empty when they reached it, and Jed’s eyes lit up as an idea finally hit him. Parking by the desk, he hopped out with renewed enthusiasm. 

“Come on, Octy! Race ya to the top!” 

“What are you- Wait! Slow down!” Octavius quickly caught up with Jedediah as he began scaling up the massive desk, climbing with reckless abandon. 

“How is it that _I_ was the one that ended up falling and injuring myself?” He questioned, following at a much slower and more cautious pace as they climbed the various shelves and drawers up to the surface top. Grabbing a pencil, Jed began poking at the keyboard on the computer sitting idly by. 

“Gimme a hand over here, darlin’.”

“Should I be concerned by whatever you have in mind?” Octavius asked as he moved to control the mouse sitting nearby. 

“Why do ya always think I’m up to no good?”

“Really, can you blame me? Last time you were left alone with the computer you ordered ten pounds of marshmallows and chocolate bars. Larry had to lie to McPhee when it showed up here _and_ we were forbidden from using it for a month."

“You can’t prove that was me.”

Pulling up a familiar site, he scrolled through the video recommendations. So far, nothin’ was really catching his eye.

“Hmmm...whatcha in the mood for tonight?” 

"Surprise me."

After scrolling through for a few minutes, he came across one that made him grin mischievously. Jedediah tried but failed to hold back his laughter, especially when realization dawned on Octavius and he let out a long groan.

" _Really_ ? Jedediah, you _know_ I detest these."

Jedediah just grinned while the video of clips from various movies and shows portraying ancient Roman civilization played before them. Octavius cringed and rolled his eyes every time the historical inaccuracy was too much to take. 

"Honestly, who translated that Latin? I swear _Dexter_ could have done a better job than that. And that armor is completely wrong, who did they consult about this?" 

By the time the video was finally done he had his arms crossed and was glaring daggers at the screen. 

"Ready for the next one?" 

"I believe it's _my_ turn to choose."

Uh oh. Jed didn't like that evil smirk on his face.

Sure enough, his fear was confirmed when Octy pulled up the video, standing back with a satisfied grin while it was Jed's turn to rant and rave.

"That ain't how the old west was! Ya would never see no cowboy worth his salt walking around doin' stuff like that! He'd be chased outta town before the rooster crowed! Oh, lord, don't get me started on them guns. Repeaters don't work like that!"

Thankfully, they moved away from those clips and found themselves watching classic cat videos. They laughed and joked as time passed by, sitting comfortably on the desk. 

"Think we could teach Leo to do that?" Jed asked, pointing to a cat that learned how to high five and sit on command.

"I would love to see you try to teach that stubborn cat _anything_. You know, the other night he was caught stealing sandals from the storage room. He nearly ripped one of them to shreds!"

"I thought he was being baby sat."

"I swear that cat is supernatural. He always manages to sneak off no matter how many eyes are on him. He only gets away with these things because he's absolutely adorable. Just like you."

"I ain't adorable!"

"Oh I beg to differ." He tried to stifle a yawn, but it didn't slip past Jed. 

“Do ya need us to call it a night and head on home?” 

Octy waved a hand dismissively. “There’s no need, I’m quite alright.”

“Ya sure? You look pretty plumb tuckered out.”

“I don’t know what you mean. I can stay awake for-” He cut himself off with another yawn, louder and longer. 

“For what? A few seconds?” Jed teased. “If you don’ wanna head out yet, just lay down for a bit and take a little power nap” 

“I suppose a minute or so wouldn’t hurt.” With that, he lay back, nestling his head on Jed’s lap, sighing in content. “Please don’t let me nod off for too long, alright?”

“Sure, sure, I got ya, partner.”

It took some time, but eventually, it was during the next animal clip compilation that Jed realized his companion had finally grown silent.

Looking down, Jed couldn’t help but smile. Octavius snored lightly, his breathing slow and deep. Stroking his hair, Jed watched him fondly, letting the video continue in the background. When it finally came to an end, letting the lobby fall into peaceful silence, he didn’t pay it any mind. He felt like a knot had finally loosened in his chest seein’ the stress finally melt away as he slept. 

Of all the things that could have wound up happening in a museum filled with magic, this was definitely NOT something he would have seen comin’. Hell, just thinking about how Jedediah from fifty years ago would react if he was told he’d end up married to the big jerk in the cape made him nearly burst out in a laughing fit. He held it back for Octy’s sake, thankfully. 

“Time sure is a weird thing, ain’t it? One night you’re throwing punches at a guy, the next you're gettin’ lectured by Gigantor ‘cuz you were stuck frozen making out in the car during the day. Again.” He chuckled, softly stroking his thumb across his cheekbone. The past few years seemed to have flown right on by without him really paying attention to them. It wasn’t like they had to worry, after all. As long as the tablet was there, he didn’t need to count the days passing or notice the season changing outside. 

Now, he was painfully aware of every sunrise looming over the horizon. 

"I wish there was something I could do 'bout all this, Octavius…" He confessed, smile fading. "I'm gonna miss you. When the tablet comes back again, I’ll be so damn clingy you might make good on your threat to get a divorce ."

' _If it comes back at all.'_

Jed froze at the thought. He really hated to think about that possibility. It didn't sit right with him. Sometimes he really hated having his whole existence dependent on a slab of shiny metal. He had no control over his own fate and it made him wanna stomp his foot and shout. 

Footsteps approaching broke him out of his thoughts. Looking up, he saw Tilly’s familiar face light up when she spotted the two. 

“There you are! Jedediah, I’ve been running around this place for an hour trying to find you!”

“Shh!” He gestured to Octavius, who twitched and muttered unintelligibly, but otherwise stayed fast asleep. 

“Oooh, sorry.” She lowered her voice, apologetic. “Got a message for you, cowboy. I just got off the phone with Larry. Said he’d be back tomorrow and wanted me to let you know.” She leaned against the desk, grinning. “You know, there’s a rumor going around here that you and him are _planning_ something.”

Jed felt his stomach drop. 

“There ain’t no plans. We’re just workin’ on stuff for his class. That’s it. End of story.”

"For over a month?"

"... He ain't good at his new job."

“Mhmm.” Unconvinced, she glanced down at Octavius, looking back at him with a curious look in her eyes. “Funny, that’s not what I heard.” 

“Well, ya heard wrong.” Jed insisted, and Tilly's grin just grew wider.

“ _I_ heard that you two have been looking for something _special_ . Something _secret_ for your hubby over there.”

“ _Shhh!”_ He hissed, quickly glancing down to make sure Octavius was still sound asleep. Tilly waved her hand. “Oh, he's out like a light, don't worry. Come on, what’s going on? Is it something big? Can I help?”

Sighing, Jed pinched the bridge of his nose. God, he really hated how nosey everyone in this museum was sometimes, especially when it came to him and Octy. 

“Look, Tilly, I appreciate ya wanting to help, but me and Larry got this covered.”

“So you _are_ planning something. Tell me, tell me, pleeeease?” 

He angrily gestured to his lap again.

“He can't hear us, it’ll be fine.” 

“Not takin’ the risk, Gigantess.”

She stuck out her bottom lip, eyes wide and pleading. “Can’t I at least get a hint? A little bitty hint? A teeny, tiny, _liiiitle_ hint?” 

Jedediah thought it over for a moment, looking down again. Octys breathing was still deep and even, lips parted as he snored, loud and clear. 

“Alright, ya wore me down. Just one hint, but ya gotta promise to not spread it ‘round, got it?” 

“Yes, yes, promise! What is it?” She squealed, giddy with anticipation. 

“When it’s ready, the two of us are gonna be gone for a bit. Don’ know how long yet, so just give McPhee a heads up so he won't throw a fit if he walks by and sees we ain’t there.” 

“Gone? Where do you think you’re going? You can’t leave the building, you’ll poof into a big pile of dust if you're out by sunrise. Unless Larry is taking you somewhere while you're still plastic? But that doesn’t make sense, you won’t come alive outside without the tablet…” She frowned, while Jed just cheekily grinned. 

“Guess you’ll just have to wait ‘til we’re back to know what’s goin’ on.” 

“Booo. Come on, give me more than that!”

“Nope. That’s all ya get.”

She huffed. “Well, whatever it is, I hope _he_ likes it at least.”

“Trust me, I hope so, too.” 

Octavius stirred and Jed froze, heart hammering wildly in his chest.

‘ _Oh no, please tell me he didn’t hear none of that please please please-’_

Grumbling incoherently, Octy slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes with a yawn. 

“Oh. Uh, morning! Evening? Whatever, you’re awake!” Tilly's smile grew nervous, sharing a concerned look with Jed, the same thoughts probably going through her head. “Sleep well?”

“Well, I’m fairly certain I dreamt that I was pursued by an angry squirrel, if that means anything.” He mumbled, sluggish and oblivious to the panic coursing through Jedediah. “I didn’t sleep through sunrise, did I? What day is it?” 

“Oh, it's the same night, don’t you worry your pretty little head about that.” She laughed, forced and unnatural. “You didn’t...I mean, you didn’t...I dunno, hear anything? In the past few minutes?” 

“No? Should I have?” 

“No! Nope, not at all! Because nothing was said! You didn’t miss a thing! We weren’t talking at all, why wou-”

“I think I heard Laaa choking on a packing peanut again, ya might wanna check it out. Now.” Jed interrupted, motioning for her to _shut UP_ while Octy just stared confusedly at her.

“Right, right. Good idea, I’ll just…” She trailed off, quickly bolting from the lobby. 

“That was odd. Did I-” Yawn. “Did I miss something?” 

“It was nothin’, just Tilly being Tilly, y’know?” 

“Huh…” His gaze was unfocused and he blinked slowly, not entirely awake yet.

“We still got some time, why don’t ya lay back down?” 

“I’m perfectly fine.” Despite that statement, he didn’t put up a fight when Jed guided him back down, closing his eyes as he nestled his head in his lap once again. “Although...I suppose a few more minutes wouldn’t hurt…” 

“Take all the time ya need, darlin’. I ain’t goin’ nowhere.” 

“I’m sorry, I guess I didn’t realize how exhausted I was…” He mumbled.

“You’ve been workin’ too hard, don’t apologize for needin’ a little cat nap.” He ran his fingers through his hair again.

“Thank you, love…” 

“I told ya I was gonna get ya to relax tonight." He said triumphantly. “Ain’t this better than bein’ cooped up in your room all night?”

“Those papers won’t disappear just because you don’t want me to do my job. I _do_ need to return to them eventually.” 

“Then get Cyrus on it with ya. Hell, I’LL lend a hand if I gotta.” 

“Gods, please don’t. Love, I’ve _seen_ your handwriting. It would take far too long trying to decipher your scribbles to make it worthwhile.”

Jed flicked his head, and Octavius just stuck his tongue out playfully in response. 

“I’m tellin’ ya, if you don’t get some help with that I’m just gonna bug you every night ‘til you do.”

“Fine, _fine_ , I’ll have Cyrus assist me. Now, let me sleep or I’ll tell Ahkmenrah you were the one that put hot sauce into his cappuccino last week.” 

“...You can’t prove that was me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, what's Jed up to?
> 
> I was sick for a bit while writing this one, so it took a little longer than I thought it would to finish. I hope y'all are still enjoying this series! ^_^


End file.
